Head worn displays are increasingly finding cockpit applications. To generate a wide field of view (FOV), select head worn displays may include multiple displays. Where the multiple displays are tiled, any points of overlap may result in seams in the vision of the user and/or discontinuities in the real-world distortion, causing an image to jump from window frame to window frame.